


Fifty Shades of Blue

by Hellsinger42



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Enterprise, M/M, Star Trek: Enterprise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsinger42/pseuds/Hellsinger42
Summary: Thy'lek Shran and Ambassador Soval decide to strengthen ties between Vulcan and Andoria.





	Fifty Shades of Blue

“Get undressed,” Shran ordered as Soval began to remove his robes while the Andorian watched. Within moments Soval was standing naked in the cool room, surrounded by shackles and other restraints he found both intriguing and alarming. Shran casually walked around Soval’s naked body, looking the Vulcan up and down, taking note of his form and liking what he saw.

After he was finished inspecting the older but still very much in shape Vulcan, Thy'lek Shran knew exactly what he wanted from the Ambassador. Hell he’d known what he wanted since he first saw Soval walk into the Federation meeting earlier that day. He made sure to invite Soval to meet him in his personal quarters in the evening, saying he’d like to discuss in private about ways to strengthen Andorian and Vulcan relations. 

Soval waited to find out exactly what Shran was planning, finding it almost erotic as Shran strolled around him, taking in his naked form while wearing a human Business suit that Admiral Archer had given him as a gift. Soval couldn’t help but find that it suited the Andorian well, giving him a different kind of commanding demeanor. Sovals thought was cut short as Shran had finished and was standing in front of him, a small smile on his blue lips as one hand came to rest on his cheek, while the other hand combed through his hair to the point of his ear that turned into a small caress before both blue hands were resting on his bare shoulders.

“Get on your knees,” came another order, as Shran lightly pushed Soval so he was on his knees, down until the Vulcans face was parallel with the Andorians crotch. “Unzip me,” another command Soval was almost eager to comply with as he reached up his hand… 

“No.” Came Shran’s voice as the Andorian firmly slapped Sovals hand away. Soval Looked up, puzzled as to what had brought Thy'lek Shran such displeasure. “Not with your hands… use your teeth,” Shran growled looking into his eyes before Soval turned his gaze back to the zipper. This time Soval placed his hands on Shrans upper thighs, feeling the smooth fabric under his fingers to brace himself as he leaned forward, taking the zipper pull with his teeth and slowly moving down the length until it stopped. 

“Very good, now get up and get into the sling over there,” Shran said as he pointed to where the odd looking setup stood. Soval got up to his feet and walked the short distance, Shran right behind him as he eyed the sling, unsure what to make of what he was looking at as one end looked as though it had a form of restraints. 

“Lay down on your back, head opposite side of restraints,” Shran directed as Soval complied laying down in the sling as Shran walked to where the restraints lined up with his legs. 

Shran carefully took each of Soval’s legs, securing them in place where he wanted them, all the while giving him easy access to the Vulcans tight ass. He had plans for that ass too, but first things first as he took a blind fold out of his pants pocket, making sure Soval saw it as he walked over to the other end of the sling, leaning down so they were face to face.

“Thy'lek…” was all Soval got out before Shran silenced him with a hard passionate kiss that sent his synapses firing, and fueling his growing arousal. Then it was over and Shran was looking at him, the lust back in his eyes.

“Blue Daddy Shran is going to take good care of you,” is all Shran said before slipping the blindfold over Sovals eyes. Soval couldn’t see a thing, not even Shran as he waved his hand in front of his face to double check. Perfect.

Shran wanted the Vulcan to experience everything he had planned on a more intense level, that meant stripping him of his eyesight, leaving him with only his hearing and sense of touch. Opening up a large cabinet Shran took out several items before returning to the waiting Vulcan.

Sovals world was dark and he didn’t know what to expect, naked, and his legs were secured by restraints; he dare not remove the blind fold either. He was completely at the Andorians mercy, yet strangely this aroused him further as he heard a cabinet door open and close and the sound of a lid being popped open…

Soval jolted as the sensation of a cool liquid rubbed against his hole by a rough finger surprised him, he couldn’t help but gasp and catch his breath.

Shran smiled at the Vulcan Ambassador’s reaction as he applied lubrication to his entrance, he wanted to make sure to loosen Soval up, so to achieve this goal Shran had decided on easing what the humans called a “butt plug” into him next. Taking the modest sized toy Shran decided to tease and further arouse Soval by rubbing it at first against the Vulcans testicles up the length of the shaft to the tip.

Sovals body twisted as his erection began to leak from the sensation of being rubbed by whatever it was Shran was using. "I think you're ready," said Shran as he retraced with the tip of the plug until Soval could feel it teasing his hole, setting nerves on fire. Then that's when he felt the pressure...

Shran made sure to push the plug into Sovals ass slowly to ensure it stayed in until he was ready to remove it later. The Vulcan Ambassador was quite the site, naked, blind folded and tied up, thought Shran as he ran his hands down the back of Sovals thighs to his ass making sure everything was in place.

"I believe you can handle the low setting,"

"The low setting…" thought Soval before he felt the device Shran had inserted into him begin to vibrate. Soval moaned in pleasure, he couldn't help it, he never knew something could feel this good, causing his erection to throb while fresh fluid leaked out.

Shran smiled hearing Soval moan, seeing his body writhing in new pleasure, but now came the fun part as Shran picked up a new item he'd taken from the cabinet. It was a hand paddle, good, sturdy, but not inflexible and covered in flax leather.

Soval felt something new touch his skin, it felt long and textured as it moved along his stomach area, over his erection down the back of his left thigh and was gone.

There was a moment of stillness before Shran took the paddle, striking the Vulcans exposed rear with an audible ‘THWACK!’

Soval cried out in surprise from the stinging blow but had no time to process anything before Shran delivered another blow and another each steadily harder than the last. Every time he was struck it caused him to clamp down on the vibrating plug inside of him, hitting his prostate and sending a jolt of pleasure throughout his body.

It was logical and illogical all at the same time wrapped in the pain and pleasure he'd become entangled in and how Thy'lek had gotten him to this point. Soval wanted more a long with the sweet release of orgasm as he became even more aware of his throbbing erection.

Shran administered a dozen well placed strikes to Sovals ass and upper thigh area until it was green and sore. He didn't want to overdo it and cause Soval to pass out since Shran was sure he was at his limit, Vulcan or not.

"Tell me Soval, what do you want," asked Shran in a curious seductive tone as he ran his hands up and down Sovals hot body.

"I want..." Sovals voice trailed off; he knew what he wanted but struggled to say it.

"What was that," Shran asked as his hand grazed Sovals painfully erect member.

"I want... I want release," said Soval his voice barely above a whisper his hands holding onto the slings frame.

"If that’s what you want, I won't deny you anymore," Shrans voice had an unmistakable hint of excitement. Shran undid the button on his pants, pulling out his own erect member. He'd been hard ever since he had Soval unzip him with his teeth, now it was time for both of them to get some relief, but one thing first. He wanted Sovals mouth around his cock.

Shran walked over to behind Sovals head and made sure he was in position

"Tilt your head back, and open your mouth," Shran ordered.

Soval did as he was told only to have his mouth greeted a moment later with Shrans cock, filling his mouth and throat. Removing his hands from the frame the Vulcans sensitive hands ran up the Andorians still clothed legs to his hips for support. He could taste Shrans juices leaking out into his mouth and throat and Soval enjoyed the taste, trying to suck faster but Shran deliberately kept the pace slow. 

Shran enjoyed the Vulcans warm mouth around his cock, slowly moving up and down, he didn't want to gag him or become too lost in the moment himself. No he needed to stay in control, but to his credit Soval was doing an excellent job, letting him go on for a few seconds more.

Much to Soval's disapproval Shran extracted himself from the Vulcan’s mouth and removed his hands still on his hips. Shran strolled back over to the other end of the sling, grabbing a small towel and the bottle of lube. Careful of touching any tender spots, Shran deactivated and extracted the butt plug from Soval, wrapping it in the towel, making a mental note to clean it later as he set it aside.

“You said you wanted release Soval, well here it is,” pouring lube directly onto Sovals gaping hole Shran wasted no time entering Soval pressing himself in his eyes half closed as Soval's heat surrounded him in a sudden flush of pressure, and he gasped involuntarily even as Soval bucked against him, grabbing Soval's hips and jerking him back as he thrusted, earning a small grunt from Soval. Shran flung his head back, and felt Soval tighten around him.

When Soval began to grunt with each stroke, Shran knew he couldn't last, because each sound went through him. He sped up, balls slapping against Soval's buttocks, fingers mercilessly tightening on flesh. He didn't draw it out or let himself tremble endlessly on the edge. He ruthlessly drove himself to orgasm, his cock feeling hotter and bigger with each of Soval's moans, until he let go of Soval and reached forward to grab Soval's long, hard length in his hand.

He shoved himself in to the hilt as he exploded. He barely had the presence of mind to handle Soval's cock roughly as he spurted into Soval’s hole. Shran pulled at Soval's length, barely aware of its searing heat, not caring that he'd broken rhythm, and then Soval froze, cock jetting thick ribbons of warmth over Shran's knuckles. Soval made a long, low sound as he came, then relaxed and began to gasp. Shran gentled his grip, stroking Soval's cock as the frantic hardness softened. 

Soval had to fight to stay conscious, he’d never felt nor experienced anything so intense in his life not even when going through Pon Farr. He was sore, spent, but felt as Shran undid the restraints around his legs, messaging the area’s where the restraints had been to allow blood flow to move around more easily. Soval was grateful for the aftercare and wondered if there was more as the blind fold came off. 

Once finished releasing Soval from the restraints, Shran made sure to remove the blind fold from Soval’s eyes. Understandably disoriented Shran helped Soval out of the Sling and into the next room where a warm bath he had drawn earlier was waiting. Stripping out of his clothing Shran joined Soval in the warm bath water, further messaging his muscles and cleaning him up. 

When finished and both thoroughly dried off Shran provided clean robes for Soval and himself, he lead the Vulcan to the bedroom where he had Soval lay down on his stomach to administer a salve on the damaged area’s on the Vulcan’s body. He’ll be sore and a little bruised in the morning, but Shran had no doubt Soval would give no indication of what had transpired between the two of them this night.

Soval laid on the warm bed, enjoying the feeling as Shran took care of all his needs. He was impressed by how completely Shran anticipated everything he would need in the aftermath, and grateful as well. When Shran had finished he drew a large comforter over him and slipped underneath, Shran laid on his back his head on a pillow with Soval understandably staying on his stomach. Shran pulled him in so that his head was resting on the Andorians chest, he didn’t mind, instead he closed his eyes and drifted into a much needed sleep.

Shran laid for long minutes in the darkness, listening to Soval sleep as he kissed the top of his head before closing his own eyes and whispering…

“I told you, we’d do this again.”

End


End file.
